Frausky
Frausky, also known as the Flashy Scarlet Bullet, was a five-star Vandel and one of the secondary antagonists of the Black Horizon Arc. Background At an unknown point in time, Frausky was invited to by Grunide to work for him. Some time before his first appearance, he claimed to have accidentally skewered a kitten to death with his thorns while holding it. He was so distraught, he cried for three days and nights afterword and then developed a habit of occasionally trimming his thorns. History Black Horizon Arc When Beet heads toward the Black Horizon, Grunide sends Frausky to deal with him. Frausky meets Beet, Poala, and some soldiers from Trowana at the steps of Trowana, shooting one of the soldiers through the head. Frausky introduces himself and starts shooting at Beet with his gun, confirming his theory that Beet does not have a long-distance weapon. Frausky shoots the Lance out of Beet's hand, but before he can kill Beet he is shot in the back by Poala. While Frausky attempts to stop Poala from using Tengeki, he is shot in the heart by Beet using the Cyclone Gunner. However, Frausky is still alive, and he corners Beet, who cannot shoot any more bullets. Just before he kills Beet, Frausky notices a small bird on the ground, and he is entranced by its cuteness. Having lost interest in the battle, Frausky lets Beet and Poala live just this once. Frausky takes the bird to the forest, where he cuts off his thorns to prevent injury to the bird. Frauskyy is greeted by Shagie, who is curious about his love of small animals. With his first assault failed, Frausky corners Beet at the ruins, as part of Kissu and Grunide's plan. Frausky again starts shooting at Beet, who simply dodges much to Frausky's surprise. Frausky thinks he hit Beet at one point, but it is revealed that he just got Beet's cloak, as Beet gets behind him and shoots him in the head. This causes Frausky to bleed heavily, but once again, he is still alive. Frausky then detaches his arm from his body and reveals to Beet that he doesn't need his heart or brain to survive, rather he has a core in his left arm that controls his body. He tells Beet goodbye as his empty body blows up, and his core is rescued by Ventura. Frausky recuperates inside a bath, commenting on how pitiful this was. Grunide congratulates him, Rozzgoat, and Kissu on getting the job done. Frausky is then left alone with Rozzgoat, and he frees the bird he had caught, but is unsure of why he did it. When Kissu and Poala escape, Rozzgoat thinks Poala kidnapped Kissu, but Frausky knows otherwise, and once his body grows back he chases after them, cornering them. Frausky shoots down Kissu and Poala's steed, and prepares to kill Poala, showing disgust when Kissu tries to prevent him from killing her. However, Beet arrives at the scene, having survived the explosion and freed himself. Frausky isn't surprised that Beet is alive, but he is surprised when Beet shoots multiple bullets from the Cyclone Gunner. The two have a ferocious gun battle, with Frausky taunting Beet that no matter where he shot, he couldn't hit his core. Beet replies that he doesn't need to, and shoots a full-powered blast, annihilating Frausky's body. Frausky's core survives the blast, but he is left defenseless. Frausky warns Beet that once he died, super-powerful Vandels would start coming after him. Suddenly, his core is rescued by Ventura, who thinks they got away, but Frausky knows better and accepts his death. Beet then turns the Cyclone Gunner into a sniper and shoots both Frausky and Ventura, killing them. As Frausky dies, he reiterates his point that Beet isn't a normal boy. Appearance Personality and Traits Frausky, at first glance, is a typical cold-hearted Vandel with no qualms about human life. He shows this by shooting down a Trowanan soldier for no reason, making Beet angry about his lack of regard. Unlike his fellow servants, Frausky does not seem to fear Frausky's most unique personality trait, however, is a love of small animals, children, and any other creature deemed "cute and helpless". He is quite saddened to see anything cute be hurt, such as when he abandoned his mission to assassinate Beet to tend to the injured wing of a baby bird, or crying for several days after his thorns accidentally skewered a kitten. However, when questioned whether or not this habit of his would conflict with Beet's assassination, he explained that Beet was "out of bounds" regarding his habit, as once human children reach a certain height and develop more bloodthirsty eyes, they're okay to kill, his more Vandel-like qualities showing when this is said. Relationships Abilities and Powers Frausky was known as the strongest of Grunide's minions, and even the Vandel Busters in Trowana, the Black Horizon's strongest city, were afraid of him. Frausky lives up to this title when he single-handedly defeats Beet and Poala twice, though other circumstances prevented him from killing them both times. Frausky also put Kissu, who is extremely powerful, under the threat of death, but Kissu was unable to use Tengeki at the time and could not fight Frausky. All of Frausky's attacks consist of shooting opponents with his detached right arm, which functions as a gun. Since the bullets come from his body, he has a near-infinite arsenal at hand. All Busters who do not have a long distance weapon or adequate defense are basically powerless against Frausky, and Frausky once commented that his attacks were so fast that most Busters couldn't pull out their Saiga in time to defend themselves. Frausky can also use the thorns covering his body to his advantage, shooting them all out at once in a move called the Crimson Blooder. Frausky is also undoubtedly a good shot, as he shot a soldier from Trowana through the head at a considerable distance. Another ability Frausky has is his immortal core located in his left arm. With his core, his brain and heart merely become organs to supply his battle strength, so unlike most Vandels, Frausky will not die if his brain or heart is damaged, though he will be injured. Because of his core, Frausky can leave his body at any time, though his core cannot move on its own. He has often used this method to perform suicide attacks without dying. Frausky is able to regenerate his body through soaking in an herb, and as long as his core remains safe, Frausky cannot die, no matter how much damage his body takes. This is proven when Beet completely annihilates Frausky's body but misses his core, though Frausky is left defenseless and has to rely on someone else to pick up his core. Category:Vandels Category:Five-Stars Category:Antagonists